Just a Peek-
by Running With Fire
Summary: The organization is a group of monster hunters, junior member Roxas overhears about a man eating mermaid they'd captured and he really can't resist looking. All Sora really wants is to go home... At first anyway RokuSo ( Roxas x Sora) WIP
1. Chapter 1

An excited pair of feet hit a set of steps and blue eyes sparkled with intense interest. Golden spikes bounced with him until he hit level floor and started typing a code into a door frame. He scowled with impatience while the door opened slowly. Axel had caught a mermaid. Sure Roxas was only a junior hunter in the magical creature hunter organization, but he could look right? He'd seen all sorts of weird things but his stomach flopped nervously when he entered the containment room. A mermaid.. The giant tank at the back of the room was new. Filled with sea water and filtered carefully. There were regular fish in it and seaweed and plants like what grew in the ocean around the island. Roxas stepped as close as he was allowed to get, head tipping to the side and brows knitting together while he frowned in confusion.

"I don't see anything.. Did it get out?"

With a loud splash a blue streak whipped through the tank and slammed hard into the glass, the resulting thud of impact made Roxas yelp and fall backwards onto his butt. Fierce Cobalt glared into alarmed azure. The merman was holding his shoulder and floating just behind the glass. Fury at being trapped clear on his features. Cinnamon spikey hair waving in the slight current of the water. Silver blue scales covered his lower half that ended in a jagged translucent fin. Similar fins lined his arms, surrounded by more scales that also covered his webbed hands. His ears were finned too Roxas noted, standing slowly and chuckling nervously.

"Uh sorry, you probably don't like being stared at... Or being in there..."

The mer just blew a few bubbles out his mouth, arms crossing and glare not lessening at all.

"I'm Roxas! I uh.. I was just really curious. I've never seen someone like you before."

A roll of the eyes and with a pout on his face the mer swam away, lazily flopping onto a rock and just laying there to sulk. Roxas stood on his toes, trying to see his face. It seemed the mer was done paying him any attention.

* * *

He came back the next day. Watching while they forced the finned boy to do tests, running a slight shock through the water when he refused.

"Hey! What are you doing that for? You're gonna hurt him!"

"Roxas be quiet. This is an it. It's a monster that eats people, don't let a pretty face trick you or you'll never be a hunter!"

The blond went silent, aware of blue eyes watching the exchange. The water was jolted again to get him moving and he hissed in anger. They'd pay when he got out.

* * *

The next day saw the merboy hiding in the rocks in his tank. He didn't like the people. He didn't like the food. The scent of a human coming close made him peek out. The blond kid was back again. Looking for him it seemed. Roxas wouldn't see him that day.

* * *

Roxas came back the next day to see them tormenting the mermaid again. They'd put weights on him and he was struggling to swim. Eventually he just flopped onto the bottom, refusing to move even when the sparks were applied. Roxas swallowed when he saw them turn it up and the pretty creature's face twisted in pain.

"What are you even trying to prove?! Causing it pain won't bring back the people it killed you know! We're not monsters ourselves are we?"

"Roxas-"

"No! If this is what a hunter is- someone who tortures creatures they catch for behaving the way they're supposed to then count me out! I'll go be a dentist or something!"

With the tap tap of heeled boots a man stepped up behind him, a hand on his shoulder. Axel glared at the scientists and his emerald eyes bore a certain sternness he rarely showed. Irritation punctuated by running a hand through bright crimson spikes. His expression softened only a little when he glanced at the captive mer. It only growled and thrashed. He's the one who caught him, dragged him here, put him in not-the-ocean. However the words he spoke surprised the siren who stopped moving to listen.

"Roxy is right. We didn't bring him in just so you could be cruel. This is inhumane. Find a new way to encourage him or get out of our facility."

"Axel, you have to understand we've never managed to study-"

"Then you better not hurt the only mermaid you've got."

"Well then, Roxas, how do you expect to get him to behave?"

The sneering blond man with a clipboard clearly blamed the young boy for having this issue. Then again Vexen was always ready to blame everyone but himself.

"Well for one take those stupid weights off I have no idea what you'd even learn from that."

The second the straps were wirelessly released the merman whipped himself free and into the glass again, clawed hands with  
webbed fingers aiming for the man with the tank controls. The thud of flesh on glass signaled his failure but that didn't stop him from beating on the glass in anger. The scientist flinched back, gesturing as if the attack were unprovoked, Roxy just ignored it.

"Does he have a name?"

"_It_ refuses to vocalize."

"I thought they sing?"

"Not this one apparently."

Roxas walked up to the glass, frowning at the glaring boy on the other side.

"Maybe you guys should go away for a few days. You're only agitating him."

"You're welcome to try and get data being nice to it. That thing is not a pet."

With that the scientists were led out by Axel, leaving Roxas alone with the siren. He placed a hand on the glass sighing and smiling apologetically at the other boy.

"He's right you're not a pet.. You're much more like a person aren't you?"

Cerulean eyes narrowed at him in suspicion. This human was nice. Humans were _never_ nice.

"You don't have to trust me. I wouldn't either.. but at least I can buy you a few days without them around.. If you play along even a little bit maybe longer."

It looked like the mer snorted before swimming away to sulk again. So it was jump hoops or go back to being fried?

"Come on I'm trying to help you!"

Yeah sure, humans were all the same.

"Look.. If I prove I trust you.. Will you try to trust me?"

_What?_ Turning in confusion, eyes widening in surprise. The boy was stripping and climbing the ladder to the top of the tank. Opening the locked mesh screen that served as both a vent and a service entrance, when opened there was a plastic rollable ladder that reached the water. It was pretty far down. Roxas hesitated and then jumped...


	2. Chapter 2

Wonder covered the mer boy's face as the human floated in his tank. Touchable... Maulable.. Edible. Yet those clawed hands didn't cut into Roxas. Just touched him. His shoulders, his chest, his back, tracing the lines of his skin and studying him until he started to choke and swam to the surface. He wasn't stopped, head breaking the surface and looking down for the other boy while he caught his breath. To his surprise, a head of messy spikes broke the water next to him. The mer boy blowing bubbles and watching him with a clear expression of curiousity.

"You're even cooler up close.. Can I-"

He slowly reached out to touch the siren, but the boy swam away, mistrust crossing his features again.

"Sorry.. I guess not."

Roxas pulled himself out of the tank, locking it again and climbing back down, careful to mop up his footprints. Dressing himself, he noticed he was being observed.

"Hey, I bet ya can't splash me from here."

A flash of indignation and a whip of the tail saw Roxas completely drenched, but then that was part of the plan. When he went upstairs Axel panicked, asking if he'd been in the tank. He half lied. The mermaid had splashed him after all. About a gallon and a half of water had cleared the top of the tank. That should tell them a lot about how strong that tail was.

* * *

The next day the merboy was waiting for him, floating near the front of the tank and blowing a stream of bubbles to say hello. He looked up at the top of the tank, and then met the gaze of the blond boy in front of him.

"I can't swim with you today if that's what you want."

The boy in the water pouted and blew bubbles at him.

"If I jump in there too often I won't be allowed in here anymore. You are dangerous you know, and I'm only a junior hunter."

Roxas watched him cross his arms and sulk, trying not to laugh at how childish it looked.

"If you wanna help me answer some of these questions they'll let me be in here more often. And maybe eventually I can get you a better living space?"

More bubbles passed pouting lips, but he seemed to be listening so Roxas lifted the clip board.

"We won't do tests every day, and I'm not going to zap the water on you, if you don't feel like doing something you don't have to.. Today maybe do you want to show me how fast you can swim? If you start at one end of the tank and swim to the other I can time you and figure it out."

It looked like the finned boy sighed, shoulders rising and falling but no bubbles left his mouth this time. So it was purely an expressive act. He'd mark down that the mer seemed to mimic human body language. When he looked up he had to look around only to see the merboy waiting by the wall of the tank. Swallowing his nerves he slowly raised the stop watch.

"Okay go!"

_Swish- T H U D!_

The sound of a mermaid darting across the tank and into the other wall made Roxas jump. He was fast! They'd need a bigger tank and a better trial to be at all accurate. Jotting down the analysis anyway he smiled to see that the previous notes on speed and agility had much lower scores. So, he was getting better results. The boss would definitely like that.

"You're really fast! We're gonna need more space for you to swim if we want to learn anymore about that."

A huff of bubbles and the merboy expressed his sarcastic agreement by putting his hands where his hips would be and leaning forward with a deadpan look of irritation. _I could have told you that._

Roxas laughed quietly at the sass. It seems the guy had some personality. A rustle from another cage made the blond turn his head, distracted by the sound. The brunette in the tank huffed again, deciding to regain Roxas' attention with a splash. The soaked junior hunter scowled at the siren who seemed to be laughing, melodic chirping noises filled the air and his shoulders shook. This human, his human, should just keep paying attention to him after all. Roxas couldn't help but stare, the mer was vocalizing.

"Can you talk?"

The boy in the tank smiled warmly as he swam right up to the glass and nodded, putting his hands on the barrier, as if hoping he could reach through it. A newfound interest glimmered in his sky coloured irises, curious still but also somewhat fond of the boy in front of him. Roxas met his gaze, the same light mirrored in his own sapphire orbs.

"Do you want to tell me your name?"

Trudging up the stairs soaked again, Xion, a fellow junior hunter started fussing that he'd get a cold the second he walked into the room. Ignoring his dark haired best friend for the moment he proudly slammed the clipboard down in front of Vexen, the scientist jumping in alarm and scowling in irritation.

"His name is _Sora_."

The whole room went silent. Vexen poured over his new notes, glaring at the page as if to burn it.

"How in the blazes did you get it to vocalize?"

"I just asked."

Roxas went to shower and change, humming smugly to himself and wondering what else he could learn about the merboy.

* * *

The next day arrived and there was a small group near the tank before Roxas had even gotten ready. The younger hunter sighed when the containment room opened and he saw the little crowd. Vexen and Zexion, his messy haired apprentice, were closest to the glass but not in splashing range. Axel stood nearby, and so did Demyx, another full hunter but one that rarely went on the hunt. Vexen was talking to the boy in the tank without much success. Zexion's piercing blue eyes never left the irritated fish boy, most likely scanning his body language.

"I do not see what you're getting by refusing, I am only asking that you speak. You spoke to that child, why not to us?"

Sora was floating in the middle of the tank, arms crossed and pouting, turned away to blatantly ignore the scientist. The sound of a specific shoe hitting the containment area floor had his finned ears pricking up and he swam to the edge of the tank, letting out a few happy chirps and purrs. His human was back, he'd make the weird people go away.

"Morning, Sora!"

"Hello Roxas!"

The group gasped in surprise. The voice was muffled by water but distinct. The harmonic undertones typical of a siren voice made even the simple greeting sound like music. On top of that the previously anti-social merboy was now practically pressed up against the glass, humming at the blond. Roxas turned to his co-workers, frowning.

"What are you guys doing here?"

"We wanted to see if it really could talk!" chimed Demyx with a grin.

His goofy personality had always made him one of the more fun co-workers, but his lazy attitude made him a horrible team mate. Blond hair was barely tamed, brushed back out of the way of blue eyes that shone with an almost childish wonder.

Axel smirked and ruffled Roxas' spikes, messing it up even more than it was naturally much to the distaste of the protesting blond.

"Looks like he likes you! Be careful Roxy, the merboy might get a crush on you at this rate!"

Both Roxas and Sora seemed to choke, Roxas swinging his arm at Axel in annoyance, face flushing with nervous embarrassment. Axel easily parried with hs own own the boys shoving each other as old friends tend to.

"As if!"

At the same time the mer swam away from the glass, stopping with his back to the group, arms crossed and blowing bubbles. His normally pale blue ear fins had turned nearly violet. The others laughed, well except for Vexen. He just glared. Roxas wasn't sure he knew what laughter was.

"If they do grow too fond of each other what are you going to do, Axel?"

"Nothing. So long as fish boy stays in there and Roxas stays in one piece I don't care how close of buddies they become. Besides, if they do become friends we'll get to see mermaid social patterns. Data. I'd think you of all people would like that."

"Hmph. I still do not trust the situation."

"You don't trust anything."

Laughing off Vexen's paranoia, Axel turned to Roxas, arms crossing but not out of irritation, his smile was just as warm as any other day.

"Now, what was this about expanding the tank?"

"I don't want to do it right away, this one is fine for now, but he needs more room if we're going to properly test his movement. He's so fast I can't see setting up an agility test in a tank this small. I'll keep making recommendations while working with him, but for now that's just something to try and wrestle out of Saix."

The brunette in the water had turned his head a bit, clearly listening but not turning around yet. Axel noted the boy paying attention to them and chuckled.

"I'll work my magic but no promises. There isn't really any room for an indoor expansion, so we might have to go partially outdoor, good news is, there's the sea right there and all we have to do is build a wall and knock one out. Bad news is we'd have to move him to a temporary tank while working and he might not like that. If you can prove he'll behave and that we can catch him to move him, I might just be able to pull this off."

"Prove he'll behave? If I talk to him I can probably get him to a different tank.. I think he just needs the right reason to listen to someone. But if you think he'll jump through a hoop because I ask him too you're wrong. Hey Sora! Come over here? I want you to meet my friend!"

The blond pulled Axel closer to the tank. Smiling when the mer turned around and swam up to the glass.

"Sora, this is Axel, he's not going to hurt you like Vexen did. If you're nice maybe he can get some cool stuff for your tank!"

Sora chirped a few times to say hello, and Axel chuckled.

"Introducing me to your boyfriend already? Wow Roxas you guys must be serious."

Roxas was about to snap a response when Sora beat him to it. Two gallons of water doused the spluttering pair while musical laughter rang from the tank. The brunette smiled with his hands behind his head when they both looked up, clear smugness radiating off him.

Axel shook as much water out of his hair as he could while Demyx howled like a hyena behind him. The mermaid was making his best innocent face from behind the glass and Vexen started ranting about how the fish boy had attacked them. Roxas just sighed and pulled his shirt off to ring it out.

"I'm going to have to start wearing a swimsuit. This is the third time I've been splashed."

"Did that little shit really just splash the person in charge of his tank?"

"You started it Axel! Anyway since I'm already all wet and someone was wondering how we'll clean the tank with a person eater in it I wanted to show you something."

Axel watched him warily when he climbed the steps to the tank, Vexen and Zexion both calling out warnings he ignored. Sora swam to the surface, waiting and blowing bubbles again. The blond dived into the water, pretending he didn't hear the worried gasps of his human friends. Sora swam around him lazily, smiling and poking at him. The mer really was craving human for supper but not Roxas. Roxas was a friend now. The blond boy waved to his red headed friend who chuckled and waved back. Axel returned Roxas' grin when the blond swam to the surface, a very docile siren following to watch him.

"You're insane!"

"I'm also the only person who gets to swim with a mermaid!"

"Yeah, yeah.. Just make sure you get some data while you're playing around in the water."

"Will do!"

Roxas grinned at Sora, who blew bubbles in response. Suddenly he'd taken Roxas' hands and the human understood in a second, taking a deep breath and holding it. Sora pulled him under the water, showing him what it was like to really swim with a mermaid.

It was beautiful, but all too soon he needed to breathe. Tapping on Sora's hand and looking upwards, he was surprised when the boy looked annoyed and shook his head. The human boy would drown if he stayed down here. Starting to choke he tried to get away from the merboy who only gripped him tighter. Sora was trying to drown him?! He trusted the siren and now he's choking! He could hear the clank of metal, if that was Axel he'd be to late. He couldn't help it anymore. Lungs crying out for air demanded his lips part and water was all that could flood them.

To his surprise he was yanked closer to the spiky haired boy, lips harshly locking over his own and then.. Air. Air flooded his mouth and then his lungs. He clung to the finned boy, breathing deeply through Sora's gils. Pulling back holding his breath again, eyes wide with wonder. Sora just looked smug. At least he did up until Roxas was dragged away from him and to the surface.


	3. Chapter 3

Axel's arms circled his waist and Roxas yelped when they were pulled right out of the tank by a cable, the merboy swimming after them and raising his hand, trying to reach out for the boy that was already gone. A sad keening filled the room as Roxas was set down on his feet outside the tank. While the blond boy wobbled in a daze, Sora attacked the glass in frustration, claws screeching against the smooth surface. Roxas was _his_ human. Roxas was his! He wanted him back, had so much more to show him. _Roxas_... Giving up with a melancholic whine, Sora pushed away from the glass going to hide in the rocks again.

"Wha-"

"What were you thinking Rox?! He could have killed you!"

"He was trying to show me something- He gave me air, I just wasn't listening to him so I panicked! It was fine he wouldn't hurt me!"

"He just did Roxas!"

"He didn't mean to!"

"Stay out of that tank Roxas!"

"But I-"

"If he gets bored of you under there what do you think happens? You drown and he eats you."

Axel unhooked himself from the pulley they had for emergencies that had pulled them both out of the water, putting a hand on Roxas' shoulder.

"I'm only doing this because I don't want to lose you okay? I'll try for a bigger tank just observe him from this side of the glass."

"But I'm telling you-"

"Enough Roxas. You'll understand someday."

He sighed unhappily, looking into the water for any sign of Sora. Calling him a few times and getting no response. Had Axel's interruption broken the fragile trust they'd been building? He wasn't having that. No matter what Axel said he wanted to be friends with Sora.

The mer was quietly curled up in a little grotto made out of rocks. Roxas.. He'd been so close. Singing quietly to himself to try and cheer up, he was wondering what everyone back home was doing. Maybe they were looking for him. Probably thought he got lost. Roxas called him but he didn't want to go to him. He could hear louder than normal talking, arguing though from here the water had distorted the sound. Suddenly a sound that was either dangerous or amazing vibrated against his ear fins, a splash. Whipping himself out of hiding, a bubble of excited music flowing from his mouth when he saw that the blond had thrown himself back into the tank. A strong flip of the tail and Roxas was instantly wrapped up in his arms, if he thought Sora would let him be pulled away again he was wrong. The blond only chuckled at Sora's excited reaction, hugging his mer friend with a joyous grin.

"I'm sorry I doubted you for a second."

Sora purred at him. He understood, the fear of dying was a natural thing after all. Stiffening and looking up at the sound of a human approaching the entrance to the tank. The red haired man stood near the opening, and for the first time Sora brought his mouth out of the water. Roxas he liked. Roxas he wouldn't harm. This man however, was not Roxas. Dark blue eyes narrowed and sharp teeth were bared in a territorial hiss. This was _his _not-the-ocean. _His_ Roxas. If the man was dumb enough the enter his waters again to take the blond boy away, Sora was not going to pass up the chance to fill his craving for blood and flesh.

Axel stopped at the entrance, watching the two embrace like they were brothers. It was like they'd been apart for years the way they held onto each other and he almost choked hearing Roxas apologize. He was prepared to face Sora's resistance. He was ready to have to convince Roxas to get out of the water. What he didn't expect was for the mer oh so gently crushing his friend to glare at him with pure murderous intent. He swallowed, actually intimidated. As a monster hunter very few things still sent chills up his spine and made the hair on his neck stand up like it was now. He'd caught this fish boy himself but even when dragging him out of the ocean he'd never made such a face. The message was clear. _This boy is mine and I won't let you take him from me._

"Sora? Don't glare at him like that he was just trying to protect me."

Low rumbles in the mer's throat showed he was listening, mouth sinking under the water and blowing bubbles, but not breaking his stare. Sapphire eyes were locked onto emeralds. The water predator would not back down.

"Sora please, look at me I'm fine! I came back, see? He thought you were going to drown me, can you really blame him for that?"

To Axel's surprise, the gaze piercing him softened, anger fading into apologetic remorse before long Sora cast his gaze downward, hiding his shame by cuddling his face into Roxas' shoulder. When he looked up at Roxas it was with an expression befitting a kicked puppy, a quiet whine of apology bubbling up from his throat. Not directed at Axel, he wasn't sorry at all for threatening Axel. He was sorry for upsetting Roxas. A set of human fingers ran themselves through chocolate spikes and the mer boy started humming, eye sliding closed and laying his head against the blond's shoulder again. Tamed. From predator to calm cuddle buddy in seconds.

"Amazing..."

Axel turned his head to Vexen, who was furiously scribbling notes. Beside him Zexion more calmly wrote something, likely his notes much neater and more concise than Vexen's thoughts.

"Mer social habits, truly fascinating, and clearly they see humans individually, some are food, some are friend. They're also territorial it would seem."

"Ya done talking to yourself old man?"

"Of course not! This is an exquisite development!"

The red head sighed at the other man's 180 flip attitude.. He knew Roxas would never come out of there now. Not unless he knew he'd be allowed back in. Knowing Vexen he'd become so distracted by new knowledge he'd completely forgotten about the almost drowning of a team member, his apprentice wouldn't be reporting it either. Zexion kept to himself. Axel sighed again and looked down, his stomach flopping nervously. He really didn't like water..

_Splash!_

Roxas jumped in alarm when Axel jumped in the water and Sora growled, hugging him tighter. A stubborn pout crossed his face while he glared daggers at Axel, clinging to _his_ Roxas. Axel sighed and raised a hand in a sign of peace.

"Truce Sora, truce! Roxas still has to come out of here to eat and sleep afterall. He can't be in here all the time."

Scaled arms loosened a bit, Roxas nuzzling Sora in encouragement, gold and cinnamon spikes melding just a bit. Axel thought it looked strange to see them like that. They were already so close, knew each other too well.. In a past life they must've been siblings or.. Even closer than siblings. Shaking off that thought and keeping a carefully nonchalant expression he continued trying to barter for the release of his best friend.

"Look, you two can keep doing whatever the heck this is, but if I find so much as a scratch on Roxas he's not coming back in this room at all. Ever. Got it memorized?"

The mer thought for a moment and then chirped in delight and agreement, letting Roxas go so he could swim circles around the now clearly uncomfortable Axel. He stopped finally, in front of the man, blowing bubbles and watching him. Those blue eyes were deep and calm now, and Axel slowly relaxed. A clawed hand raised to poke at his tattoos, curious noises mixing with the bubbles flowing past his lips.

"Uh.. Roxas what is he doing?"

"He's examining you."

"Why?"

"He's curious?"

Axel held still while the siren's hands moved, from his face to the untamed spikes in his hair, purrs and hums vocalizing his interest. This human was different than Roxas. Not food.. but not Sora's friend just yet. Sora didn't trust him. Bored now he swam back to Roxas, blinking at the boy he was so fond of. He seemed.. Tired. Humans weren't made to swim. Sora pouted again, swimming up under him so that he could sit on his back and rest. If he exhausted himself he'd have to leave and Sora would have to wait a whole day to show him around.

"Thanks Sora."

"Roxas~"

"You can't speak much can you?"

". . . [chirp]?"

"Well I'll just have to teach you huh?"

Excited mersong followed that statement, the brunette happily blowing bubbles and looking up at Roxas over his shoulder.

Axel sighed as he pulled himself out of the tank. He'd over reacted, Sora and Roxas were just fine on their own. Vexen and Zexion left with him, dragging along Demyx once they realized that Sora wasn't going to anything else while being watched by them. Axel had an icky feeling that after today things weren't going to be the same as always ever again.


	4. Chapter 4

Once the door slid closed Sora took Roxas' hands again, and Roxas nodded. This time he knew Sora wouldn't let him drown. Diving again, Roxas could only admire the world around him anew. So bright and beautiful.. Even if it wasn't the real ocean. Tugging on Sora's arms when he needed to breathe, and leaning forward willingly to lock lips with the merboy. Kissing sure, but for an innocent reason. Besides, Sora wasn't reacting like it was meant to be romantic. So Roxas wouldn't either.

Sora licked his lips when Roxas looked away. The blond tasted like sugar and the sea. He wanted more kisses, _real_ kisses. At this rate he'd be addicted to the other boy's lips. Not that he would mind but Roxas was human, it wasn't fair. Mer and man rarely worked out in a relationship but oh did he want to try. A slow tour of the tank ensured he'd have plenty of these false kisses. A desperate attempt to quell his want for more but it was in vain. Finally he pulled Roxas to the grotto he'd found in the tank. In here there was a pocket of air, and a ledge to sit on above the water. Sora had decided it would be his bedroom of sorts. Already the many ledges were covered in scavenged shells and bits of metal he'd found in the tank. Roxas let go of Sora's hands and climbed up on the ledge, looking around curiously and getting comfortable, back to the wall legs dangling in the water.

"So this is where you hide?"

"Sometimes."

Roxas blinked. He was used to Sora's chirps purrs and whistling noises.

"Can you actually speak english?"

"Yeah but I don't want to talk to anyone but you."

The mer floated on his back, his hands behind his head, closing his eyes in a sign of trust and relaxation.

"Why not?"

"You're the only one I like."

Roxas blinked at that, kind of shocked even though it was obvious.

"Why me?"

"Why not? You haven't done anything but be nice to me. And you trusted me! I'm some sort of monster to your kind but you still trusted me. You treated me like a person, like I was your friend."

Roxas shrugged in response, not knowing what to say. Sora wasn't wrong. A dull thudding echoed in the 'room' and Roxas jumped.

"Someone's tapping that barrier thing."

"The glass? They're probably looking for me I should go-"

"No!"

Suddenly the boy in the water had moved, a flick of his tail and his body was mostly free of the water, webbed hands by the blond boy's hips and chests pressing together. Roxas was pinned beneath the mer, and against the wall. For some reason he was hyper aware of how close their lips were, the fierce blue of the siren's eyes keeping his gaze locked in place.

"You just got here! I don't want you to go yet..."

"S-Sora..?"

Nervousness made Roxas' heart flutter and while they were like this he couldn't think much. So close. Sora was so close to him. The merboy wasn't doing much better with the situation. Roxas smelled amazing, and he already knew what a wonderful taste was hidden behind those pretty little lips of his. Leaning even closer, their lips meeting for reasons beyond breathing. Roxas hesitated then met the kiss, eyes closing and he sighed, bringing his hands up to muss Sora's spikes. He gasped a little bit when Sora's tongue flicked across his lips, fleeting and tasting, shyly at first but then much more demanding. Roxas parted his lips nervously, feeling Sora moan into his mouth while exploring it slowly with his tongue. Roxy slowly slid his tongue up to rub against the merboy's, Sora tasted sweet, like honey.

Now that there was no turning back, his nerves fizzled away and he started to meet Sora's enthusiasm. Enjoying his taste and pressing himself closer so he could explore the brunette's mouth. The thudding noise repeated itself and he ignored it, already dizzy from kissing all he could do was continue. Sharp teeth filled the mer's jaws and he was careful not to nick himself on them while learning the boy's taste. Roxas wasn't sure how long it had been when Sora slid back into the water, watching him with an unreadable expression. The blond licked the drool off his lips, blushing and looking anywhere but at the merboy.

"I um.. Y-you're a good kisser."

A musical laugh marked Sora's response and he grinned at Roxas from under water. He came up and held his hands out and Roxas smiled. This time they got to the surface pretty quickly, but not before sharing one last kiss that wasn't a kiss. While Roxas climbed out of the tank to meet an upset Xion, Sora blew bubbles and watched him go, loathing every second the blond wasn't in the water. The draw he felt towards Roxas was strong and getting stronger. Somehow he was almost glad he'd gotten caught. He wouldn't be leaving without his Roxas. He was going to get home and bring the blond with him. There had to be a way to make humans like mer. After all, Cloud was human once according to Leon. He swam back to his room and lay his head on the ledge to rest. He wanted to mate with the lovely blond boy and he wanted it soon.

Roxas sighed as Xion kept berating him for not coming out right away, even though he'd explained that he couldn't have left the grotto until Sora let him. He even told her he'd probably be spending a lot of time in there to talk to Sora. The merboy liked the privacy. He got a similar talking to from Axel who, even though he'd seen Sora's protective feelings toward Roxas, still didn't think it was safe. If they stayed in there too long he could suffocate. So Roxas just sighed and suggested they add some things to the tank above the water surface. Perhaps an intentional grotto this time but they had to keep the entrance underwater. Axel sighed back at him and agreed. He'd managed to clear the tank reno since Xigbar had caught a harpy and they had to make a cage anyway. Which means Roxas would have to get Sora into a temporary tank.

* * *

Sora was waiting for him again, quietly singing in a low tone. For some reason his scales seemed to shimmer even more today, and not a spike in his hair was out of place. He swam lazy circles in the water, smiling and twisting as Roxas got closer. It seemed almost like he was trying to show off his glittering tail and all the subtle muscles in his body.

"Good morning Roxas~" He called cheerfully, "Come swim with me again?"

For a moment Roxas was in a daze, a little dazzled by the display. _Was Sora always this attractive? Wait what? Get your head together Roxas!_

"I can't today, we need to do at least one good test, then I need to get you into a temporary tank, just to see how that goes. If I can't do it they won't be fixing your tank."

"I don't want to do any old tests Roxas, come swim!"

Roxas sighed while Sora pouted at him, webbed hands pressing against the glass as if he could pull Roxas right through it. Every time the boy said his name he felt a strange tug to be closer to him.

"They won't let me come visit you anymore if all we do is play."

"Come visit anyway."

"Sora, that's not how this works."

"Hmph.. Alright then fine.. What's the test for today?"

"How high you can jump out of the water? See, I have a camera here and you see those marks on the wall? Jump as high as you can and I can use those to measure your jump height."

Sora grumbled but went to the edge of the tank next to the wall, waiting for Roxas to be ready. It was like the blond was purposely ignoring his flirtations. Whipping himself into the air and arcing his body to dive back into the water, he glanced over to see a wide eyed look of awe on the other boy's face. Well maybe he was noticing, he certainly better be, it had been a long time since Sora groomed himself this meticulously. Swimming over and showing off a bit more, grinning when those light blue eyes followed the fluid curves of his figure. Was the human blushing? How cute.

Roxas shook himself again, clearing his throat and ignoring the heat in his cheeks. He didn't know why he was suddenly so very interested in Sora's body. They haven't known each other long at all. Was it lust? But then that didn't seem right either, not with how much he wanted to be Sora's friend. Deep in thought he heard Sora speaking and snapped out of it, blinking in shock when he was in just his swimming shorts, sitting at the edge of the tank entrance.

When did he climb the stairs? When did he get undressed? The mer boy swam impatient circles letting out an anxious whine when the blond hesitated. He was _so close_. Roxas watched Sora and for some reason he felt an overwhelming need to be in the tank, leaning forward and slipping through the gap. Cold water and warm arms surrounded him, Sora couldn't make himself wait until the boy surfaced to hold him. The broke the surface together so Roxas could breathe, the blond boy shivering and clinging to Sora just as much. Somehow this physical contact made him feel like a need he wasn't aware of was suddenly filled. Like he belonged here next to Sora in the water. The brunette purred happily, nuzzling his face into Roxas' neck.

"H-hey!"

The blond shivered again but this time clearly from having a cute mermaid so close to sensitive skin. Which wasn't stopping Sora at all. Purring even louder he purposely dragged his nose along Roxas' neck, playfully nipping at his ear.

"You look so tasty Roxas~"


	5. Chapter 5

"S-Sora! Stop that!"

"Why should I?"

"We don't have time for this!"

"Time for what?"

"You know what!"

Sora just grinned, giving Roxas' neck a good lick. The blond bit his lip to muffle a moan but the noise he made still sent a shiver down the merboy's spine. Sora's tongue teased at the boy's neck until Roxas was trembling. Latching onto the blond's neck and sucking. He wanted to leave marks all over his human. Too bad for him Roxas caught on really quickly and pushed him back.

"Y-you can't leave any marks! Axel won't let me come back remember?"

Sora grumbled at that, closing the space between them again and pressing his lips to Roxas'. Without warning he yanked Roxas underwater, taking him to the grotto or trying to. Again the blond shoved him back, surfacing with a gasp.

"S-Sora we're supposed to be moving you!"

"Roxas..."

The mer let an irritated rumble out of his throat, starting to sulk now. Rejection wasn't something he cared for right now. Slowly approaching and hugging the blond again he whined and nuzzled close to Roxas. The blond sighed and hugged him, cuddling the unhappy brunette.

"The sooner we get this done the sooner we can play without getting in trouble."

Bubbles were blown and the boy was still pouting but he nodded anyway. Roxas let go and pulled himself out of the tank, getting the cable lift set up. It was the same one that had dragged him and Axel out of the water. Attaching a sheet that Sora could lay in to the hook and letting it down into the water, he didn't even have to ask before Sora swam up and lounged in the crook of the tarp. Slowly Roxas set it to raise and cringed when Sora whined in discomfort as his weight pulled the sheet tighter around his slim frame.

As soon as he was clear of the water Roxas sped the machine up, lifting him out of the tank and turning the crank to hover over open floor. Lowering his mer friend to the ground slowly. As soon as the plastic went slack he killed the engine and ran over to the pouting fish boy who smacked his tail against the wet floor in annoyance.

"I'm cold.."

"Sorry, I had to see that I could get you out though."

Careful of his fins and spines Roxas picked Sora up and set him in a chair he'd brought down from the lunch room, chuckling when Sora whined at being set down having cheered up a little when Roxy held him.

"I can't carry you for too long, my arms get tired."

A few annoyed whistling noises was all the response he got. It seems Sora was right upset with him now, looking away with his nose in the air and a scowl twisting his lips. He was still sitting with his arms crossed in indignation when Axel and Saix walked into the room.

"Having a fight with your pet, Roxas?"

The blond frowned at Saix but said nothing. Sora however hissed in protest, turning his head to stare at the blue haired man. Axel just sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. Saix glared coldly down at the merman before turning his attention to Roxas again.

"I see you've gotten it to behave enough to be brought out. Good work. Maybe we'll see about having you tame a few more beasts. For now I suppose I have no reason not to get the workers started on the renovations. Do not make it a waste of our time Roxas."

"I won't."

He was gritting his teeth and his whole body was tense but Roxas knew better than to go against Saix. The guy was basically Vice-Superior. Sora was clearly picking up on his tension because he growled low, ear fins lowering and teeth half bared.

"For now put it in the spare tank. Unless you plan to study the effects of keeping a mermaid out of water."

"Sure..."

"Before you get back to work we're working on blueprints."

The man eyes the clearly hostile yet immobile mer and steps away to set the plans on a small table Axel had dragged out of a closet. It's dull grey paint clashed with the pure white and glass motif this room had.

Unrolling a tube of papers, Saix started pointing out what they'd be doing with the cage and the walls. They figured a rust proof fence would be cheaper than a wall of glass and they won't have to filter as much since it'll be pure ocean water. The grotto was lacking things resembling shelves and Roxas pointed out that there should be ledges to sit on and stick things for the sake of Sora's morale. Which he'd proven was a big factor in how willing the merboy was when it came to testing...

Sora was bored. Just sitting here drying off wasn't fun at all. Almost there though, he gave his tail a good shake to get more water off it, waving his arms and smiling when the finned claws shimmered with magic, replaced by human hands. Shaking out his hair earned him humanoid ears too. Just his tail now annnnnd...

The blond was so busy planning with the others he didn't even notice the not-so-finned boy until a pair of arms circled him and Sora was purring in his ear. He yelped and jumped, staring in shock at the boy standing beside him, on two legs, and stark naked. Axel and Saix both froze until Axel snorted and broke out laughing at the mortified expression and crimson hued blush staining the blond boy's cheeks.

"S-SORA PUT SOME CLOTHES ON!"

The smiling mer tilted his head, Axel bending over and holding his stomach while Saix just sighed and turned back to his work.

"Why? I'm always naked and you didn't care before."

"Y-you were half fish before, I- Here!"

The boy pouted as a black coat these guys wore while hunting was tossed at him. They kept spares around in case of monster escapes since it was a protective garment for the most part. It looked like Roxas was going to hide his face in his hands until Sora put it on so grudgingly he slipped his arms through the sleeves and did up the weird zipper.

"There, I'm wearing it."

Axel by now was practically dying, half laying on the table and asking if Saix had seen Roxy's face. Saix grumbled to himself and turned to leave, not caring when the laughing red head fell to the floor instead of following. Roxas was still fiercely blushing, and Sora just pouted at the coat he was wearing. Once Axel finally stopped laughing Sora was hugging the flustered blond boy, cuddling and trying to get him to stop hiding behind his hands.

"Hey Rox, now you can show him around upstairs right?"

"Um.. Y-yeah I can."

"Might wanna get him some pants first though heh"

"Sh-shut up!"

Sora watched them and grumbled, he just wanted to be close to Roxas. Everything was easier in the tank. Only Roxas would be dressed at all and then only in thin slippery shorts. This coat... It didn't allow for skin contact at all. Complaining about it quietly so Axel couldn't hear, but Axel could guess what he had to be saying because suddenly Roxas' ears were as red as his face.


	6. Chapter 6

A few minutes later and Sora was redressed in a simple cotton t-shirt and pair of shorts, sitting on Roxas' bed making curious noises. Xion was gently combing his spikes with little success and Roxas was fastening a tracker bracelet to his wrist so he could wander around with them and no one would worry if he escaped. A moment later Xion tossed the comb in the air and flopped back on the bed with a sigh of defeat.

"It's like his hair WANTS to be a fluffy mess!"

The mer watched her over his shoulder, only being so quiet because there was an eel in his mouth. Where they found a delicacy like freshwater eel around here he could only imagine but he's not complaining at all, chewing slowly down the creature. The female human seemed upset about whatever she'd been doing to his hair. Not petting, there was too much pulling for that. Mer folk groomed themselves with their claws and the scales on their hands as well as with their own saliva. The flimsy plastic thing she had would break before it tamed a single spike on his head. Curious noises were now mixed with impatience as Sora turned his attention to Roxas' amused gaze.

"Almost done Sora, just finish eating."

A few purring noises were all he got in response, the mer boy was more interested in chewing the delicious food than talking. Once the blond let his wrist go, Sora flopped onto him, nuzzling insistently against the other boy until Roxas sighed and started petting his hair. At this point the blond wasn't sure who was training who anymore.

They stayed like that until Sora was finished eating, at which point he insisted they go look around. Roxas sighed at the mer who shouldn't be so quick and bouncy on legs he just got. Excited chirps rang through the halls while the brunette ran through them, startling some of the members, Roxas apologizing as he dashed past right behind Sora.

Finally the boy pushed open the door to the garden, blue eyes blinking at the sky and the smell of the sea on the breeze he hadn't felt in ages. Slowly stepping out and whimpering in a sad nostalgia. His eyes closed as he stood in the middle of the flower filled courtyard, head tipped back to enjoy the breeze.

The blond stopped in the entrance, his raven haired friend watching him with concern. Sora so clearly missed his home. He belonged in the sea, but the blond cringed at that thought, if Sora went home he'd never see him again.

The mer turned human opened his eyes and turned around to be greeted by Roxas' heartbroken expression. Immediately a concerned keen slipped past his lips and he ran back to his human, hugging him and petting his hair in what he hoped was a comforting manner. He didn't want to talk too much with Xion there.

She didn't seem to be interested in staying as Roxas squeezed the merboy and tried to swallow the guilt of keeping him here. It wasn't like it was his fault but... He'd rather keep Sora close than allow him to return to the sea. Selfish. He was so selfish. Sora hummed worriedly, still running his fingers through Roxas' hair and deeply concerned for his friend. He didn't know why the blond boy was suddenly so sad that even being cuddled wasn't helping. Even if he had the option Sora wouldn't leave. Not now. He couldn't take Roxas with him, the human would drown. And if he left without him the bond they'd already forged by mistake would simply drag him straight back to where Roxas was. To this prison. He needed a little help if he was going to get anywhere.

In a room inside, Axel blinked and looked down at the ravenette tugging on his sleeve.

"Xion? What's the matter? You look like someone ate your ice cream."

"It's.. It's Roxas. That mer boy, aren't they too close?"

Worried blue eyes pierced into him and he sighed and ruffled her hair with a reassuring smile.

"That's kinda what we want Xion. It keeps Roxas safe, and the mermaid here. If they end up linking then Sora won't be able to leave if he wanted too. And Roxas wouldn't be able to stand seeing him go."

The red haired man was relieved to see a pout replace the concerned look on her face, annoyed confusion motivating her to tug harder on his jacket.

"What's that supposed to mean Axel?"

"You've heard the stories right? Of mermaids dying on land and sailors throwing themselves into the sea?"

"Yeah those are the first things you hear about mermaids!"

"Well.. Sora isn't the first Mermaid to be studied. There was a man named Cloud Strife, he met a siren named Leon. He documented everything he experienced and his research ended with him trying to follow his mermaid back into the ocean."

"He let him drown?!"

Axel raised an eyebrow at Xion's mortified expression.

"Were you hoping for a love story Xi?"

"I- well- yes!"

He just sighed and ran his hand through his hair.

"The point is the allure works both ways, Sora is just as fascinated by Roxas, as Roxas is by Sora. I can't see Sora doing anything that would get Roxas hurt so don't worry too much about it."

She was pouting again but at least she'd stopped looking so.. afraid. If it was one thing Axel didn't like it was seeing his friends upset. He still had his own worries of course. Something felt like he was missing a piece of the puzzle. Like he couldn't see all the pawns in play. And that was something he really didn't like.

That missing piece was outside, in the ocean, glaring daggers at the building on the small island. He'd followed his little brother's scent, and then the oil smell the boat had left. The trail stopped here. Workers were already taking down the wall, not aware of the murderous intentions of the protective older merman. They're lucky though, he's not stupid. He has to find a way inside, to where Sora is _without _tipping them off. Swimming away at a pace that would be lazy if not for the tension coiled in his body. A safe distance from this big ugly man grotto he broke the surface, a deep sigh preceding a siren call. Hoping maybe Sora would hear him and answer.

Sora stiffened to hear a voice on the breeze he'd thought he'd never hear again. Roxas couldn't hear it of course, his older brother was singing in a range humans didn't find audible except just barely. Maybe a ringing in their ears would be the only response to it. Slowly letting go of Roxas and sitting on a large rock in the garden, he smiled at the blond who still felt guilty. Lips parting to breathe in, what came out was a deep melody, that rose and fell in pitch and volume. Roxas forgot to breathe for a moment, caught in the music and the feelings woven into it. Contentment, joy, affection, a pang of yearning for home but... Were these Sora's feelings? Then.. He was happy?

Far off in the ocean a listening young siren chuckled, the message hidden in the music all too clear. So Sora had made a link? Well he had some work to do then. You needed to find some very special things if you wanted to take a human home. He'd come back later. Sora was here, safe, and not ready to leave just yet.


End file.
